The Backyardigans
Transcript 3 *Tyrone: You Know, That Emperor Didn't Sound Very Happy that We Rang his Door Bell! *Tasha: Yes, Well, There's Just One Thing About the Emperor! *All: Yeah? *Tasha: He Tends to Be Just an Eensy Bit Grumpy! *All: Uh Oh! *Tasha: Aw, There he is, The Emperor of the Ming Empire! *Linny: You Know, That Emperor Dosen't Look too Happy to See Us! *Tyrone: That Must Be the Tea Set! *Tasha: Come Along, Don't Dawdle! *Good Afternoon, You Highness!, We've Come to Borrow Your Tea Set! *Austin: You Want to Borrow My Tea Set? *Tasha: Yes Please! *Austin: Hmm, Well, No! *Pablo: Aw Man! *Tyrone: Aww! *Uniqua: Oh Bumer! *Ming-Ming: This is Serious! *Tasha: But your Majesty, We're Planning a Tea Party and We Need Your Tea Set to Make the Perfect Cup of Tea! *Austin: Oh, Hmm, Well..., No! *Tasha: Oh Dear, Why are You So Grumpy! *Austin: Because, Being the Emperor is Really Hard, I've Sitting on this Throne All Day Long, It Feels Like I've Been Sitting here for a Zillion Years, and That Makes Me Grumpy! *Austin: A Zillion Years Upon this Throne, Has Tightened Up, My Funny Bone, You Can Joke as Far as the Eye Can See, But Not One Chuckle, Will You Hear from Me! *Austin: I'm Grumpy! *All: Your Grumpy, Your Frowny and Your Grumpy! *Austin: I'm Grumpy! *All: Your Grumpy! *Austin: And This Throne is Really Bumpy! *Uniqua: Maybe if We Can Make Him Laugh! *Tyrone: He Won't Be So Grumpy! *Tuck: Then He'll Lend Us His Tea Set! *Linny: Let's Try It! *Austin: You Can Try, But You Won't Get a Laugh Out of Me! *You Can Jokey, And Hokey Pokey, but You Won't Get a Laugh, Okey Dokey! *Tyrone: How About This, Is This Funny to You? *Tuck: Is this Funny, What Do You Think? *Austin: I've Seen it Before, Try Something New! *Tasha: Have You Ever Seen Such a Funny Dance? *Linny: It's Really Funny and It Makes You Laugh! *Austin: That's Not Funny, Not a Chance! *Pablo: Have a Look at This Funny Face! *Ming-Ming: He's Goin Crazy, Look at Him! *Austin: If That's Funny, I'm a Ming Vase! *Tuck: What a Grumpy Guy! *Tyrone: He Just Won't Laugh! *Tasha: Oh for Goodness Sakes! *Uniqua: Hey, Wait a Minute!, I Know What Could Work! *Knock-Knock! *Austin: What? *Uniqua: Knock-Knock!, Now You Say Who's There! *Austin: Hmm.. Well, Who's There? *Uniqua: Banana! *Austin: Banana Who? *Uniqua: Knock-Knock! *Austin: Who's There? *Uniqua: Banana! *Austin: Banana Who? *Uniqua: Knock-Knock! *Austin: Who's There? *Uniqua: Orange! *Austin: Orange Who? *Uniqua: Orange You Glad I Didn't Say Banana? *Austin: Hm, Hm, Hm (Laughing) *Brilliant (Laughing) *Linny: It Worked! *Tasha: May I? *Austin: (Laughs) Sure, Of Course Take It, Take the Tea Set!, I Can't Take it Anymore! *Tasha: Thank You!, Your Majesty! *Tasha: Excellent Work, Old Chaps! *Pablo: Alright!, Now We Have the Tea Set for The Emperor of the Ming Empire *Tyrone: And The Golden Leaves of Borneo! *Ming-Ming: Everything We Need for a Perfect Cup of Tea, Right? *Tasha: Well, There's Just One More Teensy Weensy Thing! *All: YEAH? *Tasha: Water, You Can't Make Tea Without Hot Water! *Tyrone: Well That Can't Be Hard to Find! *Tasha: You're Right It Will Be Easy Peasy!, We Just Have to Dash Over the Gushing Geyser of the Gobi Dessert! *Ming-Ming: The Gushing What? *Tyrone: Of the Where? *Tasha: The Gushing Geyser of the Gobi Dessert! *Tuck: What's That! *Tasha: It's Where We'll Get the Hot Water for the Perfect Cup of Tea for the Tea Party!, You'll See! Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:Episodes